Unexpected: A Dramione Story
by keemburrlee
Summary: There was another side of Draco Malfoy that we didn't know. Only Hermione unleashed it and to her surprise, that other Draco made her heart pound every time she interact with him.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm night during winter. Everyone was prepared for a good night sleep after the long day of examinations. Well, **almost** everyone. Young wizards inside Hogwarts didn't stop talking about how they did in the examinations.

Inside the Gryffindor common room were the trio Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ron were lying on the floor who just finished eating chocolate frogs while Hermione was sitting down on the couch, staring at the fireplace.

"Bloody hell, is it just me or Hermione's so speechless for the first time after exams?" Ron exclaimed with a laugh as he turned to Harry and then Hermione who looked a bit lost.

"Oi Hermione, stop being such a grumpy old woman, will you? Exams are over and you need to breathe," he shook his head and once again looked at Harry for agreement and as expected, Harry did.

Harry stood up and held Hermione's shoulder and sighed, "Hermione, you're the smartest witch in our year! Blimey, don't worry about it. Let's just have fun!"

Hermione gave them a weak smile and instead of a long whiny speech, she just said, "Of course, I'm not worried at all. How silly! Um, I'll go to sleep now, okay? I'm just a bit tired."

She stood up and headed upstairs but then she stopped and turned around, "Don't worry. I'm fine, it's just another headache. See you guys tomorrow, good night."

Confused as if they were looking at a person they never knew all their life, Harry and Ron looked at each other, expecting answers from each other.

"I have no idea, don't look at me like that Harry!" Ron stood up from the floor and frowned at Harry who was confused as him.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor girls' common room, the girls were all sleeping tightly, each in their own little world of dreams. Only one lady was widely awake.

Hermione stood up in front of the humongous window, watching snow flakes fall. She had never been this lonely before, she had never expected something like this to happen.

As her forlorn eyes followed the snow flakes sway downwards, her eyes ended up gazing at someone under the huge tree whose eyes were also fixed on hers. She flinched and felt her heart slowly pounded in her chest.

Immediately, she thought of a reason why the young man who made her feel dejected was there as if waiting for her to notice his existence. Slowly, she saw the man's lips curl up into a warm smile. How extraordinary! She never thought that this young fellow could actually smile like that. As if her senses were thinking on their own, her lips smiled back at the young man. She knew right away that her cheeks were rosy pink.

"Draco Malfoy," she whispered under her breath and once again, as she expected, she felt the heart-pounding sensation. Draco, as if he heard what Hermione said, nodded with a warm smile and then suddenly made a gesture with his hand which Hermione thought he wanted her to come where he was.

Instantaneously, she looked around the common room to check if someone was still awake. Good news to her, no one seemed to be bothered knowing what she was up to as they were dreaming of their own adventures.

At a snail's pace, she walked down the isle and then to the staircases and so on.


	2. Chapter 2

As she coursed downstairs, her ear caught the sound of heavy footsteps. Her lips started trembling. She stopped in the middle of the staircase and hid in the darkness. As she was waiting for something, or rather, someone to appear at the lower staircase, she felt a hand suddenly touching her lips.

Her mind started thinking of who it was. The fingertips of the hand were icy cold, as if it belonged to someone who had just been inside a freezer. _No_, thought Hermione. How foolish was that thought of hers. Why was her mind so troubled? She needed to go outside, Draco needed her right away.

"Hm, Mrs Norris, no one's here. Let's just go back, okay?" Mr Filch started walking away from the staircase and then Hermione waited until she barely heard the footsteps.

In an instant, she removed the hand stepped backwards onto the light. She scarcely saw the silhouette in the darkness. Who could this be, widely awake like her, in the middle of a taciturn winter night.

"Relax, Hermione. It's me," the person in the darkness leisurely phased out onto the light. Hermione felt a satisfying feeling flowing around her body. It was Draco Malfoy.

Curiously, Hermione stepped forward and swallowed the lump in her throat and then asked, "What brings you here, Malfoy? And why were you so fast? Bloody hell, are you into illegal medicine or something?"

She stood up, eyeing Draco from his lips up to his eyes. He then sighed and moved forward until he was just inches away from Hermione's pale face.

"I'm not into something, Hermione. Pft, stop accusing me, alright? And besides, you know why I'm here," he grinned after speaking and slowly stride a bit more towards Hermione. Now, they were just about two centimetres away from each other.

Hermione could feel his warm breath on her lips, his heart pounding the way hers was. The intensity was just so immense that Hermione didn't know what to do anymore. She just waited there, not moving even an inch. On the other hand, Draco just smiled, the way he smiled under the tree and leaned forward to Hermione's face.

Hermione, a bit scared and excited, thought that Draco was going to kiss her on the lips. But instead, he held her hands gently and kissed her forehead. Their fingertips lingered to each other's. Hermione felt his warm lips on her stoned forehead.

As if satisfied of what Draco did, she smiled like a child who just got a new toy and deliberately rested on Draco's chest. She felt relieved and satisfied even what had happened earlier that day. She slightly frowned at the thought but then again, was pleased with what had happened just now.

"I'm glad you're okay now, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry if I was harsh earlier this day. You know my reputation, you know how hard it is to be a Malfoy." Draco sighed and started letting go of Hermione's hands and slowly paced towards her back and embraced her tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione let go of Draco's trembling hands, suddenly worried and asked, "What's up though? You never usually come out at this hour just to simply meet a 'muggle' like me. Why the sudden – " She was interrupted however, when a startling shadow behind Draco appeared in merely a second in the flickering light. Bothered by her actions, Draco suddenly touched and caressed Hermione's face, who looked like who was just kissed by a dementor, trembling, sweating and suddenly unconscious.

At the very last moment, Hermione right before being unconscious was just frightfully glaring behind Draco, which made him turn and gawk at the course of unfamiliar staircase, whilst holding Hermione in his arms very dearly.

Panting like there was no tomorrow, alarmed of what happened to Hermione, he had no choice but to scream for help. His quivering voice was echoing through the thick walls. As he once again turned to the unfamiliar staircase along with the daunting atmosphere, the shadow once again reappeared simply and right after seeing the creature, there was nothing but darkness in Draco's sight, as he lost his sense of hearing, the fading noise of the steps and voices of troubled teenagers.

The blurry image of the gorgeous face of Hermione, he thought, as he kept blinking back into reality. How long has been asleep? He wondered, and kept thinking, it may be because of the frightening occurrence that made him see Hermione's image right after he opened his eyes. He tried opening them fully, a vision of Hermione clearer, talking to him with a very distressed face.

"Draco! Draco! Can you hear me?! Can you see me now? Oh my god, you made me worry!" It was Hermione's face indeed. Feeling relieved, he stroked her cheeks, and sighed and gave her a warm smile. Subsequently following the atmosphere of romance between them, Hermione kissed Draco's hands as she held them tightly, smiling strikingly in response to Draco's affection.

"I'm just glad you're fine now – " he hesitated though, as he realised it was broad daylight and thought that anybody could be around them, eavesdropping. As if she knew what he thinking, Hermione whispered in her sweet, soothing voice, "Don't worry, it's just the two of us. I told them it was my responsibility after all. I mean, I did tell them you found me when I fainted – " she halted in her sentence, realising she just remembered something she should not have brought up.

The very elegant smile curved into something worrisome, Draco thought, she might've been thinking about it the whole time right after she woke up. Her calmed face, now full of wrinkles – _ah she really must've been worrying_, he thought again.

"Hermione, I think there's something we need to talk about" he said hoarsely, trying to endure his aggravating head ache, a feeling of his head being split into two. As he sat up properly, ignoring the pain, he locked his sight to Hermione's eyes, whist they held hands like it was the first time they've done it.


End file.
